Dioniso
thumbEn la mitología griega, Dioniso (Griego: Διόνυσος, Dionysos) es el dios de la vendimia, vinificación y el vino, la locura ritual, la fertilidadHedreen, Guy Michael. Silens in Attic Black-figure Vase-painting: Myth and Performance. University of Michigan Press. 1992. ISBN 9780472102952. page 1James, Edwin Oliver. The Tree of Life: An Archaeological Study. Brill Publications. 1966. page 234. ISBN 9789004016125, el éxtasis religioso y teatral. El alcohol, especialmente el vino, tenía un papel importante en la cultura griega con Dioniso, siendo una parte importante de su estilo de vida . Su nombre, que se pensaba que era un teónimo de las tabletas en linear B como di-wo-nu-so (inscripción KH Gq 5) , muestra que pudo ser adorado desde aproximadamente el 1500-1100 a.C. por los griegos micenos; otros rastros muestran un culto como el de Dioniso en la antigua Creta minoica.Kerenyi 1976. Sus orígenes son inciertos y sus cultos tomaron muchas formas; algunos son descritos en fuentes antiguas como Tracios, otras como griegos.Thomas McEvilley, The Shape of Ancient Thought, Allsworth press, 2002, pp. 118–121. Google Books previewReginald Pepys Winnington-Ingram, Sophocles: an interpretation, Cambridge University Press, 1980, p.109 Google Books previewZofia H. Archibald, in Gocha R. Tsetskhladze (Ed.) Ancient Greeks west and east, Brill, 1999, p.429 ff.Google Books preview En algunos cultos, llega del este como un extranjero asiático; en otras, de Etiopía en el sur. Es el dios de la epifanía, "el dios que viene", y su "extramjería" como dios extranjero puede ser inherente y esencial en sus cultos. Es una figura principal y popular en la mitología y religión griega y se le incluye en algunas listas de los doce olímpicos. Dioniso fue el último dios en ser aceptado en el monte Olimpo. Era el más joven y el único en tener una madre mortal. Sus festivales fueron el impulsor del desarrollo del teatro griego. Es el ejemplo de un dios moribundo.Dionysus, greekmythology.comBurkert, Walter, Greek Religion, 1985 pp. 64, 132 Las primeras imágenes de Dioniso muestran un hombre maduro, con barba y túnica. Sostiene una vara de hinojo, coronada por una piña conocida como tirso. Las imágenes posteriores lo muestran como un joven andrógino desnudo o semidesnudo, sensual y lampiño: la literatura lo describe como femenino o afeminado . En su forma totalmente desarrollada, su culto principal muestra su turbulento retorno triunfal, como si volviera de más allá de las fronteras de lo conocido y civilizado. Su procesión (tíaso) está compuesta por seguidoras salvajes (Ménades) y sátiros barbudos itifálicos. Algunos llevan el tirso, otros bailan o tocan música. El propio dios es dibujado en un carro, normalmente con bestias exóticas como leones o tigres y a veces atendido por Sileno. Se presume que la procesión era el modelo de culto para los seguidores humanos de los misterios dionisíacos. En los misterios tracios, lleva el basjaris o piel de zorro, simbolizando la nueva vida. También conocido como Baco (Griego: Βάκχος, Bakkhos), nombre adoptado por los romanosEn griego, "tanto el devoto como el dios son llamados Baco". Burkert, Greek Religion 1985:162. For the initiate as Bacchus, see Euripides, Bacchantes 491. For the god, who alone is Dionysus, see Sophocles, Oedipus the King 211 and Euripides, Hippolytus 560. y por la locura que induce, bakkheia. Su tirso a veces está enrollado con hiedra y gotea miel. Es una vara beneficiosa pero también un arma que puede usarse para destruir a quienes se oponen a su culto y la libertad que representa. También se le llama Eleuterio ("el libertador"), cuyo vino, música y danza extática libera a sus seguidores del miedo autoconsciente y de la preocupación, y desestabiliza el poder del poderoso. Aquellos que participan en sus misterios son poseídos y fortalecidos por el propio dios.Sutton, p.2, menciona a Dioniso como El liberador en relación a los festivales de la ciudad de Dionisia. En Eurípides, Bacchae 379–385: "Él sostiene el cargo, para unirse a los bailes, 380 para reir con la flauta, para traer un fin a las preocupaciones, cuando la delicia de la uva viene al festival de los dioses, y en los banquetes con hiedra la copa vierte el sueño sobre los hombres". http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/cgi-bin/ptext?lookup=Eur.+Ba.+370 Su culto también es un "culto a las almas"; sus ménades alimentan a los muertos por ofrendas de sangre, y actúa como mensajero divino entre los vivos y los muertos.Xavier Riu, Dionysism and Comedy, Rowman and Littlefield, 1999, p.105 En la mitología griega, se le presenta como hijo de Zeus y la mortal Sémele, siendo semi-divino o heroico; y como hijo de Zeus y Perséfone o Deméter, siendo totalmente divino, parcialmente ctónico y posiblemente idéntico con Iaco de los misterios eleusinos. Algunos expertos creen que Dioniso es un sincretismo de una deidad local griega de la naturaleza y el dios más poderoso de Tracia o Frigia como SabacioDictionary of Ancient Deities by Patricia Turner and the late Charles Russell Coulter, 2001, p.152. o Zalmoxis.Dictionary of Ancient Deities by Patricia Turner and the late Charles Russell Coulter, 2001, p.520. Mitología Nacimiento (muerte infantil y resurrección) thumb|300px|Nacimiento de Dioniso en un pequeño sarcófago que se había hecho para un niño Dioniso tuvo un extraño nacimiento que evoca la dificultad para encajarlo en el panteón olímpico. Su madre era una mujer mortal, Sémele, hija del rey Cadmo de Tebas, y su padre era Zeus, rey de los dioses. La esposa de Zeus, Hera, descubrió la relación mientras Sémele estaba embarazada. Apareciendo como una vieja bruja (en otras historias, una enfermera), Hera se hizo amiga de Sémele, quien le confió que Zeus era el verdadero padre del bebé en su vientre. Hera fingió no creerla y plantó las semillas de la duda en la mente de Sémele. Curiosa, Sémele le pidió a Zeus que se revelara en toda su gloria como prueba de su divinidad. Aunque Zeus le rogó que no se lo pidiera, ella persistió y él aceptó. Por lo tanto, él apareció ante ella envuelto en rayos; sin embargo, los mortales no podían ver al dios en su verdadero aspecto sin morir, por lo que ella murió en el destello resultante. Zeus rescató al nonato Dioniso cosiéndolo en su muslo. Unos meses después, nacería en el monte Pramnos en la isla de Icaria, donde Zeus liberaría al bebé completamente desarrollado de su muslo. En esta versión, Dioniso tiene dos "madres" (Sémele y Zeus) después de nacer, de ahí el epíteto dimētōr (de dos madres) asociado con "el nacido dos veces". En la versión cretense de la historia que cuenta Diodoro SículoDiorodus V 75.4, noted by Karl Kerényi, Dionysos: Archetypal Image of Indestructible Life (Princeton University Press) 1976, "The Cretan core of the Dionysos myth" p 110 note 213 and pp 110-114., Dioniso era el hijo de Zeus y Perséfone, la reina del inframundo griego. Las fuentes de Diodoro erróneamente identifican a la madre con Deméter.Diodorus III 64.1, also noted by Kerény (110 note 214.) Una celosa Hera intenta matar de nuevo al niño, esta vez mandando a los titanes para despedazar al niño tras atraerlo con juguetes. Se dice que lo engañaron para que se quedara con un tirso en vez de con el cetro que le pertenecía.Damascius, Commentary on the Phaedo, I, 170, see in translation Westerink, The Greek Commentaries on Plato's Phaedo, vol. II (The Prometheus Trust, Westbury) 2009 Zeus convirtió a los titanes en polvo con sus rayos, pero ya se lo habían comido entero dejando solo el corazón que fue salvado, depende de la versión, por Atenea, Rea o Deméter. Zeus usó el corazón para recrearlo en su muslo, por lo que de nuevo fue "el nacido dos veces". Otras versiones afirman que Zeus lo recreó en el vientre de Sémele o que le dio a comer el corazón para embarazarla. El renacimiento en ambas versiones es la razón principal por la que Dioniso es adorado en las religiones mistéricas, ya que su muerte y resurrección fueron hechos de adoración mística. Su narrativa fue aparentemente usada en varios cultos griegos y romanos, encontrándose variantes en Calímaco y Nono de Panópolis, quien se refieren a él con el título de Zagreo, y también en varios fragmentos de poemas atribuidos a Orfeo. El mito del desmembramiento de Dioniso por los titanes es referido por Platón en Fedón (69d) en el que Sócrates afirma que las iniciaciones a los misterios dionisiacos son similares al pacto filosófico. Los neo-platónicos tardíos como Damascio exploran las implicaciones de esto con profundidad.Damascius, Commentary on the Phaedo, I, 1-13 and 165-172, see in translation Westerink, The Greek Commentaries on Plato's Phaedo, vol. II, The Prometheus Trust, Westbury, 2009 Infancia thumb|Hermes y el joven Dioniso por Praxíteles Según el mito, Zeus entregó al pequeño Dioniso al cuidado de Hermes. Otra versión de la historia afirma que Hermes tomó al niño del Rey Atamante y de su esposa Ino, la tía de Dioniso. Hermes les ofreció criar al niño como una chica para ocultarlo de la ira de Hera. Otra versión es que Dioniso es llevado a las ninfas hacedoras de lluvia de Nisa quienes lo cuidaron durante su infancia y que fueron recompensadas por Zeus quien las situó como las Híades entre las estrellas. Otras versiones sitúan a Zeus entregándoselo a Rea, o a Perséfone para que lo críe en el inframundo, lejos de Hera. De forma alternativa, fue criado por Maro. En la mitología griega, Dioniso es un dios de origen extranjero, siendo el monte Nisa es un lugar mitológico, situado invariablemente lejos al este o al sur. El himno homérico a Dioniso lo sitúa "lejos de Fenicia, cercana a las corrientes egipcias". Otros lo situaron en Anatolia o en Libia ("lejos en el oeste junto al gran océano"), en Etiopía (Herodoto) o Arabia (Diodoro Sículo). Según Herodoto: }} La Biblioteca mitológica parece seguir a Ferédices, quien relata como el joven Dioniso, dios de la vid, fue criado por las ninfas de la lluvia, las Híades en Nisa. thumb|Cílica (VI a.C.) mostrando a Dioniso entre los marineros transformados en delfines tras intentar secuestrarle Cuando Dioniso creció, descubrió la cultura del vino y la manera de extraer su preciado jugo; pero Hera le azotó con la locura, convirtiéndolo en vagabundo que fue por varias partes de la tierra. En Frigia, la diosa Cibeles, mejor conocida para los griegos como Rea, le curó y le enseñó sus ritos religiosos, y él fue por Asia enseñando a los pueblos el cultivo del vino. La parte más famosa de sus viajes es la expedición a la India, que se dice que duró varios años. Según la leyenda, cuando Alejandro Magno llegó a una ciudad llamada Nisa cerca del río Indo, sus habitantes dijeron que la ciudad fue fundada por Dioniso..Arriano de Nicomedia, Anábasis, 5.1.1-2.2 En su retorno triunfal se comprometió a introducir su adoración en Grecia, pero varios príncipes se le opusieron por los problemas y locuras que traería con él (p.ej: Penteo o Licurgo). thumb|Mosaico romano en Túnez que muestra a Dioniso como una pantera y los piratas, excepto Acetes , transformándose en delfines Dioniso era extraordinariamente atractivo. En uno de los himnos homéricos se relata como, cuando se disfrazó como un mortal sentado junto a la costa, varios marineros lo vieron creyendo que era un príncipe. Intentaron secuestrarlo y llevárselo lejos a cambio de un rescate o para venderlo como esclavo. Intentaron atarlo con cuerdas, pero ningún tipo podía mantenerlo. Dioniso se convirtió en un fiero león y liberó a un oso a bordo, matando a todo el que se encontraba. Aquellos que saltaron del barco tuvieron la suerte de convertirse en delfines. El único superviviente fue el timonel, Acetes, quien reconoció al dios e intentó detener a los marineros desde el principio. En una historia similar, Dionisio quiere viajar de Icaria a Naxos. Entonces contrató un barco pirata tirreno. Sin embargo, cuando el dios estaba a bordo, no partieron a Naxos sino a Asia, intentando venderlo como esclavo. Así que Dioniso convirtió el mástil y los remos en serpientes, y llenó el barco con hiedra y el sonido de flautas para que los marineros se volvieran locos, convirtiéndose en delfines cuando saltaban al mar. Otras historias Midas Dioniso descubrió que su antiguo profesor y padre adoptivo Sileno se había perdido. El anciano había estado bebiendo y, habiendo deambulado borracho, fue encontrado por unos campesinos que lo llevaron a su rey (o se desmayó en el jardín de rosas de Midas). Midas lo reconoció y lo trató con hospitalidad, entreteniéndole durante diez días y noche con educación, mientras Sileno entretenía a Midas y a sus amigos con historias y canciones. En el undécimo día, devolvió a Sileno a Dioniso. Dioniso le ofreció a Midas la recompensa que deseara. Midas pidió poder convertir en oro cualquier cosa que tocara. Dioniso se lo concedió, aunque lamentó que no hiciera una mejor elección. Midas se regocijó con su nuevo poder que se apresuró a probar. Tocó y convirtió en piedra una rama de roble y una piedra. Henchido de alegría, tan pronto como llegó a casa ordenó a sus criados que le sirvieran un banquete. Entonces descubrió que su pan, carne y vino se convirtieron en oro. Luego su hija lo abrazó y también se convirtió en oro. Molesto, Midas se esforzó en despojarse de este poder; despreciaba el don que codiciaba. Rezó a Dioniso, rogándole que saciara su hambre. Dioniso lo oyó y accedió; le dijo a Midas que se lavara las manos en el río Pactolo. Así lo hizo, y cuando sus manos tocaron las aguas el poder se transmitió a ellas, por lo que la arena del río se transformó en oro. Este era un mito etiológico que explicaba por qué las arenas del Pactolo eran ricas en oro. Penteo thumb|300px|Penteo siendo desmembrado por Ágave e Ino. Lekanis ático de figuras rojas. 450-425 a.C. En la obra Las bacantes escrita por Eurípides, Dioniso vuelve a su lugar de nacimiento, Tebas, que es gobernada por su primo Penteo. Dioniso quiere vengarse de Penteo y las mujeres de Tebas (Sus tías Ágave, Ino y Autónoe) por no creer en las afirmaciones de su madre Sémele de haber sido impregnada por Zeus y por negar la divinidad de Dioniso (Y por lo tanto, no adorarle). Lentamente Dioniso vuelve loco a Penteo, lo atrae a los bosques del monte Citerón, y lo convence para espiar a las Ménades (adoradoras de Dioniso, quienes solían experimentar el éxtasis divino). Las Ménades entran en un frenesí demencial cuando las ve Penteo (antes habían despedazado un rebaño de ganado), y lo capturan confundiéndolo con un animal salvaje. Penteo es hecho trizas y su madre (Ágave, una de las Ménades), al no reconocer a su propio hijo por la locura, le arranca los miembros mientras él ruega por su vida. Como resultado de sus actos, las mujeres son desterradas de Tebas, asegurando la venganza de Dioniso. Licurgo Cuando el rey Licurgo de Tracia oyó que Dioniso estaba en su reino, encarceló a sus seguidores, las Ménades. Dionisio huyó y se llevó a Tetis como rehén, enviando una sequía que sublevó al pueblo. Dionisio volvió loco al rey Licurgo y le hizo cortar a su propio hijo a trozos con un hacha creyendo que era una hiedra, planta sagrada de Dioniso. Entonces un oráculo afirmó que la tierra se quedaría seca y estéril mientras Licurgo siguiera vivo. Su pueblo lo descuartizó. Tras la muerte del rey, Dioniso eliminó la maldición. Esta historia fue contada en la Iliada de Homero, 6.136-7. En una versión alternativa, que a veces se muestra en el arte, Licurgo intenta matar a Ambrosia, seguidora de Dioniso, pero se convirtió en una enredadera que atrapó al rey hasta matarlo. Prosimno Dioniso desciende al Hades a rescatar a su madre Sémele, a quien situó entre las estrellas.Higino, Astronomía 2.5. Dioniso se preocupó por su madre, a quien no había visto desde su nacimiento. Evitó al dios de la muerte, conocido como Tánatos, devolviendo con éxito a Sémele al monte Olimpo. De los doce olímpicos, era uno de los pocos que podía traer devolver la vida a alguien en el inframundo."Dionysus-the Collected Myths,"http://www.carnaval.com/dionysos/myth/, Carnaval Travel Presents: Roots of Greco-Roman Bacchanalia website, 2005. Retrieved on 11 November 2012. Hizo el descenso de un supuesto pozo sin fondo en la costa de Argólida, cerca del sitio prehistórico de Lerna. Fue guiado por Prosimno o Polimno, quien pidió como recompensa ser el amante de Dioniso. Prosimno murió antes de que Dioniso pudiera satisfaccer su voluntad, por lo que creó un falo de una rama de olivo y se sentó sobre él en la tumba de Prosimno.Clement of Alexandria, Protreptikos, II-30 3-5 Esta historia sobrevive completamente debido a las fuentes cristianas que pretendían desacreditar la mitología pagana. Parece servir como explicación a los objetos secretos que se revelaron en los misterios dionisiacos.Arnobius, Against the Gentiles 5.28 (Dalby 2005, pp. 108–117) Ámpelo Otro mito según Nono de Panópolis implica a Ámpelo, un sátiro a quien quería Dioniso.Ovid, Fasti 3. 407 ff (trans.Boyle) (Roman poetry 1st century BC to 1st century AD): "constellation Grape-Gatherer (Vindemitor) . . . Its cause, too, takes a moment to teach. Beardless Ampelos, they say, a Nympha’s and a Satyrus’s son, was loved by Bacchus Dionysos on Ismarian hills Thrake. quoted at theoi.com Previsto por Dioniso, el joven murió accidentalmente al montar un toro enloquecido por la picadura de un tábano de Ate. Las Moiras le concedieron una segunda vida como una vid a quien Dioniso le extrajo su primer vino.Nono, Dionysiaca (X.175-430; XI; XII.1-117); (Dalby 2005, pp. 55–62).. Quirón También se decía que el joven Dioniso había sido uno de los famosos pupilos del centauro Quirón. Según Ptolomeo QUeno en su Biblioteca de Focio, "Dioniso era amado por Quirón, de quien aprendió cantos y bailes, la iniciación y ritos báquicos."ref>Photius, Library; "Ptolemy Chennus, New History" Mitos secundarios Cuando Hefesto ató a Hera a su silla mágica, Dioniso lo emborrachó y lo devolvió al Olimpo cuando se desmayó. Aristófanes se inventa un tercer descenso al inframundo en su comedia Las Ranas. Dioniso, como patrón del festival dramático ateniense, las Dionisias, quiere devolver a la vida a uno de los grandes dramaturgos. Tras una competición, se elige a Esquilo por encima de Eurípides. Cuando Teseo abandona a Ariadna durmiendo en Naxos, Dioniso la encuentra y se casa con ella. Ella le da un hijo llamado Enopión, pero se suicidó o lo mató Perseo. En algunas variantes, su corona asciende a los cielos como la constelación Corona; en otras, desciende al Hades para devolverle a los dioses del Olimpo. En otro relato distinto afirma que Dioniso ordenó a Teseo abandonar a Ariadna en la isla de Naxos ya que vio que Teseo la llevaría al barco y quería casarse con ella. Psalacanta, una ninfa, no pudo conseguir el amor de Dioniso ya que estaba interesado en Ariadna, se transformó en una planta llamada psalakanthos Calírroe era una mujer calidonia que despreció a Coreso, un sacerdote de Dioniso, quien amenazó con enloquecer a todas las mujeres de Calidonia. Se ordenó al sacerdote que sacrificara a Calírroe pero prefirió sacrificarse él. Callírroe se tiró a un pozo que luego fue nombrado en su honor. Paralelismos con el cristianismo La discusión más antigua del paralelismo entre Dioniso y la figura de Cristo en la teología cristiana fue de Friedrich Hölderlin, cuya identificación de Dioniso con Cristo es más explícita en Brod und Wein (1800-1801) y Der Einzige (1801-1803).The mid-19th-century debates are traced in G.S. Williamson, The Longing for Myth in Germany, 2004. Las teorías que referían tales paralelismos eran populares en el siglo XIX pero fueron posteriormente rechazadas por expertos contemporáneos. Unos pocos estudiosos como Martin Hengel, Barry Powell, Robert M. Price y Peter Wick, entre otros, discuten que la religión dionisiaca y la cristiana tienen paralelismos importantes. Señalan el simbolismo del vino y la importancia que tiene la mitología en torno tanto a Dioniso como a JesucristoPausanias, Description of Greece 6. 26. 1 - 2Ateneo, Deipnosophistae 2. 34a; aunque Wick argumenta que el uso del simbolismo del vino en el Evangelio de Juan, incluyendo la historia de la boda de Caná en el que Jesús transforma el agua en vino intentaba mostrar a Jesús superior a Dioniso. Unos pocos expertos de la mitología comparativa identifican tanto a Dioniso como a Jesús con el arquetipo mitológico del dios muerto y resucitado.Burkert, Walter, Greek Religion, 1985 pp. 64, 132 Sin embargo, esta identificación se suele considerar superficial ya que muchos dioses tenían una naturaleza cíclica, al morir y renacer cada año, representando el ciclo de la naturaleza, mientras que la resurrección de Cristo fue un suceso aislado situado en un contexto geográfico e histórico concreto. Por otra parte, el ciclo de vida y muerte de Dioniso estaba íntimamente unido a la cosecha de la uva. Además, los detalles sobre la muerte y renacimiento de Dioniso son distintos en contenido y simbolismo de Jesús, siendo el primero, en el mito más común, despedazado y devorado por los titanes para obtener una nueva vida a partir del corazón que quedó.Detienne, Marcel. Dionysus Slain. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins, 1979.Evans, Arthur. The God of Ecstasy. New York: St. Martins' Press, 1989 Otros elementos, como la celebración de una cena ritual de pan y vino también son paralelos. En particular, Powell argumenta que se pueden encontrar precursores de la noción de la transustanciación católica en la religión dionisiaca. Sin embargo, tales afirmaciones son cuestionables ya que como los rituales de Dioniso no implicaba la transformación del material del pan y el vino en el propio dios. En vez de eso, declaraba que Dioniso se convertía en el vino de la libación, que no emborrachaba ni se consumía de ninguna manera, teniendo así un simbolismo diferente. Otro paralelismo puede verse en Las bacantes donde Dioniso se aparece frente al rey Penteo al afirmar su divinidad, que es comparable al interrogatorio de Poncio Pilato a Jesús en el Nuevo TestamentoWick, Peter (2004). "Jesus gegen Dionysos? Ein Beitrag zur Kontextualisierung des Johannesevangeliums". Biblica (Rome: Pontifical Biblical Institute) 85 (2): 179–198. Retrieved 2007-10-10.Powell, Barry B., Classical Myth Second ed. With new translations of ancient texts by Herbert M. Howe. Upper Saddle River, New Jersey: Prentice-Hall, Inc., 1998.Studies in Early Christology, by Martin Hengel, 2005, p.331 (ISBN 0567042804). Sin embargo, varios expertos dudan de este paralelismo ya que, mientras Jesús durante el juicio con Poncio Pilatos no afirmó abiertamente que era un dios ni pidió que le honraran, Dioniso fue arrestado por Penteo tras enloquecer a las mujeres de Tebas para que se quejaran de que su rey se negaba a honrarle. Por otra parte, el enfrentamiento de Dioniso y Penteo también termina con el último muerto, despedazado por las mujeres enloquecidas, incluida su madre. Los detalles de la historia, incluida su conclusión, difiere radicalmente de la de Jesús, exceptuando el arresto, que puede ser un detalle común en muchas biografías.Dalby, Andrew (2005). The Story of Bacchus. London: British Museum Press. La mayoría de expertos bíblicos e historiadores actuales, tanto conservadores como liberales, rechazan la paralelomanía entre el culto de Dioniso y Cristo, asegurando que las similitudes son, en el mejor de los casos, superficiales, y frecuentemente paralelismos vagos comunes en muchas historias, tanto históricas como míticas, y que el simbolismo representado con detalles similares puede ser radicalmente diferente.Heinrichs, Albert. "He Has a God in Him": Human and Divine in the Modern Perception of Dionysus."Sandmel, S (1962). "Parallelomania". Journal of Biblical Literature 81 (1): 1–13.Gerald O'Collins, "The Hidden Story of Jesus" New Blackfriars Volume 89, Issue 1024, pages 710–714, November 2008 References Categoría:Dioses Griegos Categoría:Dioses Romanos Categoría:SMITE Categoría:Olímpicos